La Estufa De Hierro
by Lucy Kurosaki-chan
Summary: Tras se hechizado por una bruja, ichigo llega 3 años esperando a una bella princesa, orihime se pierde en el inmenso bosque pero es ayudada por una estufa parlante, a cambio de ayudarla le pide que casarse con el ... será que orihime se casará con la estufa?


_La Estufa De Hierro_

_**Bueno este es mi segundo One Shot, sé que aún no actualizo "porque eres mía", bueno estaré subiendo cada jueves, espero les guste.**_

_**Bleach no es mío, es de TITE KUBO-SAMA**_

_**Orihime: 18 años**_

_**Ichigo: 21 años**_

_**Por si pregunta la edad.**_

_Capitulo único_

Un hijo de un rey había sido hechizado por una bruja, encerrado en una estufa de hierro en un bosque, Allí pasó 3 años, nadie le podía ayudar, Un día, la hija del rey urahara entró en el bosque y se perdió, no podía encontrar el camino de regreso al reino de su padre.

Desesperada por no salir, orihime llorar, lleva un lindo vestido color blanco con líneas negras dejando ver algo de su pecho, su cabello largo hasta la cintura color rojiso anaranjado y unos ojos color plata, despues de llorar por unos minutos, escucha una voz detrás de un árbol.

-¿No llores, dime dónde vienes y adónde vas?- dijo la estufa.

-He perdido el camino de regreso al reino de mi padre, y no puedo volver a casa otra vez-dijo caminando hacia donde estaba la estufa

Llego donde escucho la voz pero no vio nada a exención de una estufa de color negro que estaba recostada en un árbol.

-oye donde estas…-dijo nerviosa

-Atrás tuyo, te ayudaré a llegar a casa otra vez, si me prometes hacer lo que yo te pida, soy el hijo de un rey mucho más grande que tu padre, y te pido ser mi esposa-

Ella pensó nerviosa.

_-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué puedo hacer con una estufa de hierro?-_apretando su mano en su pecho

Pero como ella deseaba tanto llegar a casa de su padre, se comprometió a hacer lo que pidiera.

-Tú volverás aquí, y traerás un cuchillo, y rasparás un agujero en el hierro-dijo así la estufa

.

.

.

.

Entonces él le dio un compañero para que caminara cerca de ella, pero no hablaba, y en dos horas la llevó a su casa, Hubo gran gozo en el castillo cuando la hija del rey regresó, el viejo rey la abrazó y la besó con gran cariño.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada, y le dijo a su padre.

-Querido padre, Nunca hubiera podido llegar a casa de nuevo desde el gran bosque, si yo no hubiera llegado donde estaba una estufa de hierro, en la que estaba encerrado el hijo de un rey, con quien que mi vi obligada a darle mi palabra de que volveré y casarme con él- dijo orihime seria

Entonces el viejo rey se sintió tan aterrorizado que casi se desmaya, porque no tenía más que esta hija, Por lo tanto, resolvieron que enviarían en su lugar, a la hija del molinero, que era hermosa.

Le dieron un cuchillo y le dijeron que era para raspar en la estufa de hierro y la llevaron allá, Ella raspó durante veinticuatro horas, pero no pudo sacarle ni el más pequeño trozo al metal, Cuando amaneció.

-Me parece que ya es de día-dijo la estufa.

-A mí también me parece, y me imagino oír el ruido del molino de mi padre- ella nerviosa respondió.

-¡Así que eres la hija de un molinero, Entonces vete de una vez, y que sea la hija del rey quien venga acá!- dijo la voz.

Inmediatamente ella regresó, y le dijo al viejo rey que el hombre en la estufa no quería saber nada de ella, sino que él quería que llegara la hija del rey.

Ellos, sin embargo, todavía contaban con una hija del criador de una manada de cerdos, que era incluso más bella que la hija del molinero, y decidieron darle un pedazo de oro para que fuera a la estufa de hierro en vez de la hija del rey.

Así que fue llevada allí, y también tuvo que raspar con el cuchillo por veinticuatro horas, Pero tampoco pudo sacar nada del metal de la estufa, Al amanecer.

-Me parece que ya es de día- una voz dentro de la estufa gritó.

-A mí también me parece, y me imagino que oigo el cuerno de mi padre, cuando él sopla- ella nerviosa respondió

-Entonces tú eres hija de un criador de una manada de cerdos ¡Vete de una vez, y dile a la hija del rey que venga, y que debe cumplir con todo lo prometido, y si ella no viene, todo en el reino se arruinará y destruirá, y no quedará una piedra sobre otra en pie!- advirtió la voz.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la hija del rey escuchó aquello, decepcionada por lo que su padre no permitía hacer ya que dio su palabra y la estufa fue muy amable a ayudarla a regresar a casa, pero ahora no permitiría que su padre llamara a otra joven, ella misma iría donde se encontraba la estufa, Así se despidió de su padre, se puso un cuchillo en el bolsillo, y salió hacia la estufa de hierro en el bosque, Cuando llegó, comenzó a raspar, y el hierro cedió, en dos horas más, ya había hecho un pequeño agujero.

Entonces se asomó adentro, vio a un joven tan apuesto y con un color de cabello anaranjado pero más claro, sus ojos color chocolate, ahora se puso a raspar más, hasta que salió una luz y la estufa se fue, orihime asombrada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Tú ahora eres mía, yo soy tuyo, tú eres mi novia, me has puesto en libertad, me llamo ichigo Kurosaki y tu princesa-dijo aquel joven.

-Uhh…yo…orihime-nerviosa

Quería llevársela con él a su reino, pero ella le suplicó que la dejara ir una vez más a su padre, el hijo del rey le permitió hacerlo, pero que no debía decirle a su padre más de tres palabras, y regresar de nuevo con él.

Así que se fue a su casa, pero habló más de tres palabras, y al instante desapareció la estufa de hierro, que fue llevada lejos, por las montañas de cristal y espadas punzantes, pero el hijo del rey estaba en libertad, y no encerrado en ella.

Después de despedirse de su padre, tomó un poco de dinero con ella, pero no mucho, y volvió a la gran selva, y buscó la estufa de hierro, pero no había nada que encontrar, Ese mismo día buscó pero no encontró.

-¡Príncipe donde estas…!-intentando no llorar.

Caminando rezaba para encontrar a la estufa, Entonces llegó a una vieja casita, donde mucha hierba había crecido alrededor de ella, y un pequeño montón de madera estaba al frente.

-Ah, ¿a dónde habré llegado?-dijo juntando sus manos.

Vio unos sapos que estaba jugando en la casa, al ver a la princesa,

-Pequeña princesa, que hace aquí sola-

Los dos sapos llegaron caminando y abrió la puerta para ella, Cuando entró, todos le dieron la bienvenida, fue invitada a sentarse, Le preguntaron:

-¿dónde vas?-

Entonces contó todo lo que le había sucedido, cómo, había transgredido la orden que le había sido dada de no decir más de tres palabras al saludar a su padre, la estufa y el hijo del rey habían desaparecido, ahora estaba a punto de buscarlo por montes y valles hasta encontrarlo.

-Pequeña princesa, Tráeme la caja grande-entonces el viejo sapo gordo, y el otro sapo fue y trajo la caja,

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó la mañana orihime pensó lo que le dijo el viejo sapo.

-_escúchame bien princesa te daré tres agujas de la caja grande, las que debería llevar contigo, ya que podría necesitarlas, pues tendría que atravesar una montaña de cristal muy alta, y pasar sobre tres espadas punzantes, y por un gran lago, Si ella pasaba todo esto, iba a llegar donde su prometido una vez más_-estrecho su mano en su pecho.

Entonces él le dio en total tres cosas, que ella iba a llevar con el mayor cuidado, y estas eran, las tres agujas grandes, una rueda de arado, y tres nueces.

Con todo eso ella partió, llegó a la montaña de cristal que estaba muy resbaladiza, sacó las tres agujas, las puso primero detrás de sus pies y luego delante de ellos, y así superó la montaña, cuando estuvo sobre ella, las escondió en un lugar que marcó con mucho cuidado.

Luego llegó a las tres espadas punzantes, se sentó sobre la rueda de arado, y viajó rodando sobre ella, Por fin llegó frente a un gran lago, y cuando lo había cruzado, llegó a un castillo grande y hermoso.

Ella pidió hospedaje diciendo que era una muchacha pobre, que le gustaría ser contratada para trabajar, sin embargo, que el principe a quien había liberado de la estufa de hierro en el gran bosque estaba en el castillo, Entonces ella fue contratada, Sin embargo, el principe había encontrado a otra supuesta princesa que era la bruja a su lado con quien esperaba casarse, ichigo pensando que orihime.

Al anochecer, cuando ella había terminado su trabajo, tocó su bolsillo y encontró las tres nueces que el sapo le había dado, que había una prenda real, señorial en ella. Pero cuando la bruja supo de esto, se le acercó y le preguntó por el vestido, lo quiso comprar.

-No es un vestido para una criada-dijo la bruja

Pero ella dijo que no, que no lo vendería, pero si la bruja le concedía una cosa entonces sí podría obtenerlo, era que la dejara dormir una noche en la habitación del príncipe, La bruja le dio permiso porque el vestido era tan bonito, nunca había tenido uno así, Cuando llegó la noche le dijo a su príncipe.

-Esa chica tonta a dormir en tu habitación-dijo la bruja

-Si estás de acuerdo, yo también-dijo él.

La bruja le dio una copa de vino en el que había vertido un somnífero, Así que el príncipe y la supuesta criada, se fueron a dormir a la habitación y él dormía tan profundamente que no tuvo forma de despertarlo.

Orihime lloró toda la noche.

-¡Yo te liberé cuando estabas en la estufa de hierro en el bosque salvaje, te he buscado, pasé por una montaña de cristal y tres espadas afiladas, y por un gran lago antes de encontrarte, por favor ichigo despierta-conteniendo las lágrimas.

Los siervos que se sentaban junto a la puerta de la cámara oyeron cómo ella lo lloró toda esa noche, a la mañana siguiente se lo dijeron al principe. Y a la noche siguiente, cuando orihime había terminado su labor en la lavandería, abrió la segunda nuez, un vestido mucho más bonito estaba dentro, y cuando la bruja lo vio, quiso comprarlo también.

Pero la chica no tomó el dinero, le pidió de nuevo que si ella volvía a dormir en la habitación del príncipe, podría obtener el vestido.

La bruja aceptó, otra vez le dio al príncipe el vino con el somnífero, durmió tan profundamente que no podía oír nada, por ello, orihime de nuevo llorando toda la noche.

-¡Yo te liberé cuando estabas en la estufa de hierro en el bosque salvaje, te he buscado, pasé por una montaña de cristal y tres espadas afiladas, y por un gran lago antes de encontrarte-limpiándose las lágrimas.

Los siervos que se sentaban junto a la puerta de la cámara oyeron cómo ella volvió a llorar toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente se lo dijeron de nuevo príncipe, a la siguiente noche, cuando ella había lavado todo, abrió la tercera nuez, dentro de ella había un vestido aún más bello que estaba decorado con oro puro.

Cuando la bruja lo vio, también quiso tenerlo, pero la joven sólo aceptó con la condición de que pudiera, por tercera vez, dormir en el apartamento del príncipe.

Ichigo sin embargo, ya avisado y en guardia, disimuladamente desechó el somnífero, ahora, por lo tanto, cuando ella comenzó a llorar esta vez si la escucharía.

-Querido ichigo, perdóname por no hacer lo que me dijiste… ¡Yo te liberé cuando estabas en la estufa de hierro en el bosque salvaje...-llorando juntando sus manos

-¡Tú eres la verdadera, tú eres mía, yo soy tuyo, mi amada orihime!-tocando y limpiando las lágrimas de sus suaves mejillas de orihime.

-uhhh…. Mi ichigo…-dijo antes de abrasarlo y se dieron un beso.

Mientras aún era de noche, el principe se metió en un coche con ella, yendo donde estaba la bruja le quitaron los vestuarios para que no pudiera levantarse porque se probó uno de los vestidos que la dejo de piedra para siempre, ya que al no ser la princesa tenía una maldición.

Siguieron adelante por el camino, cuando llegaron al gran lago, navegaron a través de él, al llegar a las tres afiladas espadas los dos se sentaron en la rueda del arado, cuando llegaron a la montaña de cristal insertaron las tres agujas en ella, y así por fin llegaron a la vieja casita.

Pero cuando entraron en ella vieron que se trataba de un gran castillo, y los sapos estaban desencantados, eran los niños de un rey llenos de felicidad.

Se celebró la boda, ichigo y orihime, después de un año, tuvieron un hermoso hijo, vivieron feliz con una hermosa familia.

_FIN_


End file.
